Elsa and Jack Frost
by AnAustralianGamer
Summary: Jack Frost is in charge of all things winter, witch includes the land of Arendelle. The first year he met Elsa, the young queen, and finally he knew he had found someone who has shared his pain, he found a kindred spirit. Since then he has looked forward to his visit to Arendelle each year.


[I wrote this a long time ago. I just remembered it then, so i decided to post it!]

Once a year, during the coldest day of winter something magical always happened. It was the fated meeting of two people, both very similar, yet different. One's name was Jack Frost, Guardian of the earth realm, protector of children, spirit of winter. The other's name was Elsa of Arendelle, protector of the people and queen of Arendelle. Both controlled the powers of winter.

"I will miss you." Anna said giving her sister a hug.

"I know, but I trust you will keep the kingdom safe. You know what happened last time I didn't meet Jack on time." Elsa replies. Both girls giggle remembering how Jack flew through the whole kingdom in five minutes because Elsa was late. She was the last place he looked, on the well-built trail up the side of the mountain.

As the girls let go of each other and Elsa climbed onto her mount, a strong mountain reindeer that could pass the heavy snow that no other animal could pass. This reindeer also happened to be one of Sven's children.

Anna passed a basket of food and warm milk up to her sister and said her final goodbyes. "Goodbye." Anna waves as her sister starts to speed off.

* * *

The wind was blowing harsh, Jack knew what time it was, it was time to open the portal into Arendelle for his yearly check-up on the kingdom, not to mention he got to meet his best friend, Elsa. Jack would never say it but he secretly had a crush on her. But he knew it would never be, and he was fine with that, he was a guardian, not some love sick teen.

"Take me away wind!" Jack yells at the wind starts to blow him into the air. He starts to fly upwards at an increasing rate. The wind did this once a year for the past three years, Jack didn't know why, but he didn't question miracles. The man on the moon knew what he was doing. Or so Jack hoped.

As Jack reached top speed a crack appeared in the northern lights, a crack into the kingdom of Arendelle. Jack started to get a bit giddy at the chance to meet Elsa, she was his favorite person after all. As Jack hit the crack in the lights he felt weightless and like we weighed a million tonnes at the same time. This was the only part of the day he didn't like.

* * *

As Elsa reached the top of the mountain she looked about, waiting for Jack to spring up and throw a snowball at her like he did the first time they had met three years ago. Jack has assumed she was a normal woman, boy was he wrong.

Elsa then heard a faint scream, not one of pain but of fun. "Elsaaaaaaaaaaa" Jack called as he fell from the top of Arendelle's sky. Jack landed in the snow, spread out like a snow angle. Elsa laughed at Jacks antics.

Jack flew up from the snow, staff in hand laughing at falling from such I height and making a perfect snow angle. "Hey Elsa, you're not late this time!" Jack cheered. Elsa nodded in replied.

"So, Jack, what do you want to do?" Elsa asked, Jack came up with the best ideas for making something out of ice.

"I say we build a giant ice cavern." Jack suggested

"That sounds great." Elsa replied with a smile.

Elsa put the basket on the ground, Jack instantly went to investigate it. Elsa had to slap his hand and said "Not yet Jack."

Elsa started twirling around, snow moved at her command and a large ice cavern started to form. Jack joined her, waving his staff around, making more cravens and polishing off the bits that Elsa hadn't gotten to. This is they way they work, Elsa builds the main part of the structure while Jack works on the smaller, but many other jobs that needed to be done, he also polishes off Elsa's work, having done this kind of stuff much longer.

Once they were both done Elsa pick up her basket and said to Jack. "Shall we?" Elsa extended her hand to Jack

"We shall." Jack said as be over exaggerated a bow. Jack took her hand and started flying around the cavern with Elsa.

After a few hours of this they both sat down in the largest room. With a flick of his staff Jack made a small table and chairs appear in the middle of the room. The magic duo sat down and Elsa unpacked the lunch Anna had made. The pair chatted for a few more hours as they ate. But alas time went to quickly, and it was time for Jack to go.

The wind picked up and Jack knew it was time to go. "I am very sorry Elsa, but the wind is calling, it is time for me to go." Jack said as he stood up.

"I will miss you Jack." Elsa said as she stood up and moved to give Jack a hug,

Jack hugged her back, once they let go Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "I will miss you as well Elsa, but the wind is calling."

"Goodbye." Elsa said as she took a few steps back, not wanting to be caught up by the wind.

As the wind blew Jack out of the caverns he called "I will see you next year Elsa!" then he was up in the sky, headed for the earth relm. Elsa would miss him, but he would never truly be gorn, the kiss he left on her cheek was ice that would not melt until today next year.


End file.
